


Behind the Smile

by Meh (KrisTheCook)



Category: Supernatural, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Angel Jyushimatsu, Angst, Apocalypse, Gabriel is Jyushi, Hurt Gabriel, Hurt Jyushimatsu, I’ve never seen the later, Jyushimatsu centric, Lucifer is a dick, Osomatsu-San ridiculousness, Post-Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Probably in any case, Rebirth, Reincarnation, ignores Osomatsu-Kun, pre Osomatsu-San
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisTheCook/pseuds/Meh
Summary: Gabriel has just been killed by his older brother Lucifer. He accepts his death only to find that he is floating in an odd place with five human souls. This isn’t what he imagined eternal darkness to be like.Jyushimatsu has a hidden past that spans before his birth. He tries to ignore both it and the memories that linger. However, his mind wanders, he finds that his brothers, despite being scumbag NEETS, are the best things that he could have wished for.Gabriel is dead, and Jyushimatsu couldn’t be happier.





	Behind the Smile

Everything is dark. I can’t move. It’s like I’m no longer in a vessel, no longer have a  _ body _ , but there’s also not the freedom of being without physical constraints. Is this what it’s like in the void? 

I assume that’s where I am. After all, I did just get stabbed by my favorite older brother. No one knows what happens to angels when we die. I was of the opinion that we just ceased to exist, but apparently we just float in an infinite darkness while being aware of the fact that we died. Isn’t that just great? (Note the sarcasm)

I wonder… Will I end up running into other angels here? Which of my older brothers will I meet first? Will Lucifer kill Raphael before he has his death match with Michael, or will those two fight first? 

_ Is it even possible to run into anyone when I can’t move or speak? _

What about the Winchesters? There’s a whole lot of questions there, but I find myself hoping that my brothers give up on using them as vessels. I hate to admit it, but they’ve grown on me - kinda like mold grows on trees. If I do, somehow, run into one of my siblings I’ll have to ask how the war’s going. Particularly, I’ll have to ask what those crazy brothers and Cassy are doing. 

Despite the fact that I died; I’m happy that I gave them time to escape. If anyone can stop the apocalypse in its tracks it’s those two knuckleheads. I regret what I did to Sam in particular. I tortured that boy simply because I didn’t want to pick a side, but in the end I sides with humanity. The hairless monkeys are amusing, but more importantly, they deserve to choose their fates. 

Huh? What’s that at the edges of my senses? Wait. Edge? Senses? I thought my grace was gone since I’m, you know, dead, but it’s  _ there _ . It’s weak, so much so that I didn’t feel it until my attention was on it, but my grace is there if practically nonexistent. And it’s allowing me to feel something close by. 

I would think it was one of my siblings, but what I sense isn’t another angel’s grace. It’s more free, adventurous, and distinctly human. A soul. No. More than one… Four? Five! There are five human souls close to me in this darkness, but why? They don’t feel like deceased humans either. Those souls typically radiate either regret, rage, depression, or acceptance. The five around me feel curious. It reminds me of freshly born angels and how they smile in awe at every little thing. Does that mean these souls are also new? If they’re new why are they in this darkness with me, a dead archangel? 

I try to use my grace to analyze my surroundings. Maybe the darkness what it seems, and taking a closer look will tell me why five souls are here. It’s difficult since my grace is at an all time low, but after some time (I don’t know how long. As an immortal being time was always hard to judge, and it’s even more so with nothing to tell time with) I manage to learn that the darkness holds warmth. Not in the physical sense, but emotional. Like a hug that promises to keep everything bad away. 

I feel wiped out now. It’s strange that just that small brush with darkness would drain me, but it might have been predictable with how weak I currently am. I decide I’ll go into a meditative state, the closest angels can get to sleeping. Hopefully when I become aware again my grace will be stronger. 

* * *

 

 

When I became aware again I find myself able to see. Somewhat. I also feel a rhythmic beat my chest that wasn’t present before. So I’m alive? But where am I? It’s like I’m underwater instead of a dark void. I can feel myself floating still, but there is obviously liquid around me, but the light is wrong for any body of water. It’s almost red. 

I’m thrown out of my musing when I feel movement behind me. Turning to look is hard. My neck doesn’t feel quite right, but I don’t even need to turn fully because what’s beside me given me a pretty good idea of what’s behind me as well. 

Beside me is a baby, but they’re not fully formed. A fetus; maybe around 26 weeks old by the looks of it. Or rather  _ he _ is. Turning my head the other way shows me another boy. I have a feeling that those two, along with three others that I can’t see, are the souls I felt before. 

I didn’t notice how weak their souls must have been at the time, but now they’re much stronger. My grace, on the other hand, has not gotten any better. Luckily, it’s not gotten worse either. 

If these babies could have clear, concise thoughts, and knew about my circumstances, I’m sure they would be wondering how I wasn’t freaking out. Well the answer to that theoretical question is that I just can’t seem to give a fuck. Yeah, I’m an archangel/trickster with very little power currently residing in a fetus growing in a womb with five humans, but all of this was after being betrayed by the other tricksters and being killed by “Big-Bag-of-Dicks” Lucifer while the Winchesters escaped with Kali. 

I’d accepted my death. Now I find that I’m very much alive, and in a vessel that never gave me consent. Not that they could have since, as far as I can tell, this body didn’t have a soul. Odds are this child would have been a stillborn had I not somehow gotten inside. 

I can’t do anything in these circumstances and it will be a while yet till we all escape this womb. I might as well remain in my meditative state until I’m birthed. Anything that comes after will have to wait. 

 

* * *

 

I’m woken again sometime later by a scream that sounds both far off and uncannily close at the same time. And what was this feeling? Like pushing? 

My thoughts screech to a halt when I quickly realize what’s going on. 

The women, who is carrying  **_six_ ** children! The hell lady, of whom I suppose is my mother (which is such a novel concept) is giving birth to me and my… If the women is my mother then I guess they  _ are _ technically my siblings. 

In any case, one by one my... Brothers (that’s weird. Hope I get used to it) are leaving the womb to see the word for the first time. This continues until it’s just me and one other brother. Looks like I’ll be one of the youngest. Second youngest, in fact, since I can feel myself slipping out. 

Once I’m free I can’t help the cry that escapes my mouth. It’s all finally sunk in. My brother tried to kill me, but, despite all the odds, I’m alive. I’m a baby, and practically human to boot. I find myself not caring about that though. Especially when I hear the sound of my younger brother joining me in this world. “Brother” is not what the other archangels were. Not what I was in all honesty. However, maybe I’ll find the true meaning of “brother” and even “family” by living this second life, second chance, I’ve been given. 

I can’t stop the huge smile that overtakes my face as I lay down, swaddled in a blanket next to my brothers. As it was, I had good timing since a picture of us was taken right at that moment. The flash of light causing me to blink rapidly. 

‘ _ From now on I am no longer Gabriel, archangel. Nor am I Loki, trickster god. I’m Matsuno Jyushimatsu, second youngest sextuplet of the Matsuno family.’ _


End file.
